por un accidente
by kyoko ayusawa
Summary: a causa de un accidente, Lory comprueba que algo siente Kyoko por Ren, por lo que con la ayuda de yashiro y algunas ideas de maria-chan pondran en practica un proyecto con el que mataran dos pajaros de un tiro, juntar a Kyoko y a Ren de una vez por todas y haran que esta pueda graduarse de la seccion LOVEME...
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba un nuevo día de trabajo en LME y Sawara-san junto al presidente Lory conversaban alegremente; al pasar una hora el presidente Lory manda a llamar a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan bienvenida!- decía Lory saltando entre los confetis.

- buenos días presidente Lory, Sawara-san- respondió haciendo una reverencia- ¿me mando a llamar?

Muy emocionado y gritando sobre una silla- díselo de una vez sawara-san!- sonriente sawara-san se le acerca- Mogami-kun te han solicitado para hacer un spot comercial junto a María-chan!

-kya! De verdad Sawara-san- dice muy emocionada

-ustedes serán las princesas de este pequeño cuento que va dedicado a el maquillaje y el amor que hay entre dos hermanas... Mira para más detalle aquí tienes toda la información.-

Al comenzar a leer Kyoko se da cuenta de que la historia no era muy diferente a lo que ella imaginaba.

-Disculpe Sawara-san pero para cuando comenzaríamos a filmar?-

-mmm…esto será en dos o tres semanas más-

Ah! Que bien- Kyoko estaba un poco ocupada gravando los episodios de Box-R pero para esa fecha ella estaría un poco mas libre- bueno me retiro, gracias presidente Lory, Sawara-san.

Saliendo por el pasillo en dirección a la sección LOVEME ella seguía pensado en aquel comercial- no puedo creer que haré un comercial junto a María-Chan, estoy tan feliz, ya se llamare a Tsuruga-san para contarle- rápidamente saca su teléfono y marca el numero de su querido sempai.

-¿alo, Mogami-san?- respondió Ren mientras iba conduciendo el automóvil.

-hola Tsuruga-san disculpe que lo moleste pero llamaba para contarle sobre el nuevo trabajo que he conseguido- decía muy sonriente Kyoko.

- es Kyoko-Chan?, Ren dime- decía con cara de pillo Yashiro-san.

-Tsuruga-san como a que hora saldrá del trabajo, es que me gustaría verle y poder contarle con más detalle- preguntaba Kyoko con una voz tierna y tímida.

-eh! (Ren en su mundo de fantasía, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kyoko, SU Kyoko diciendo que quería verle, solía decirlo pero nunca a él).

-Tsuruga-san?-

-emm... Como en 1 hora mas estaré en casa, si quieres puedes pasarte por allá-

Ren aun extasiado, sin poder prestar atención al teléfono debido que hacia como 1 semana que no veía a Su Kyoko, y este tiempo para él era casi como 1 mes, por lo que estaba perdiendo la concentración de lo que iba haciendo y de pronto escucho algo que lo traería a la realidad rápidamente…

-Ren, cuidado!- Kyoko solo escucho un chirrido del automóvil seguido por un fuerte golpe y un bocinazo, a continuación de eso solo silencio, mientras al otro lado del teléfono…

-Tsuruga-san! Responda, Tsuruga-san! Tsuruga-san! Por favor responde Ren!- gritaba entre sollozos y perdiendo el equilibrio la pobre de Kyoko.

Debido a sus gritos todos corren a ver lo que sucedía entre ellos Sawara-san quien al ver a Kyoko sentada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo, se le acerco.

-Mogami-kun? Mogami-kun? Le ocurrió algo a Tsuruga-san

Entre llantos ella le respondio – estábamos hablando por teléfono y de repente se escucho el grito de Yashiro-san, luego solo el chirrido y el golpe de un auto seguido por un bocinazo-

-Mogami-kun puedes levantarte?- preguntaba Sawara-san con cara de espanto debido a lo resien escuchado.

-eso creo- con las piernas temblando se levanto del suelo y acompaño a Sawara-san a la oficina del presidente.

Después de relatar lo ocurrido fue al tocador para refrescarse y calmarse pero al salir una noticia la impactaría.

-Kyoko-chan quiero que te sientes- dijo en un tono serio el presidente- así como escuchaste por teléfono, ellos han sufrido un accidente automovilístico pero ya están en la clínica .-

A ambos les partia el corazón ver a Kyoko asi, y medio de los llantos de ella, acudieron lo mas deprisa que pudieron a la clínica.

-disculpe me informaron que Yukihito Yashiro y Tsuruga Ren se encuentran en esta clínica- le dijo el presidente a uno de los doctores el cual ya había conocido en situaciones anteriores.

-hola Lory, mira Yashiro-san esta fuera de peligro, ya despertó y fue derivado a su propia habitación; pero en cuento a Tsuruga-san, él esta mas complicado y aun no ha despertado, por lo que esta en una habitación en observación-

Un poco mas calmada- disculpe, pero cree que pueda ver a Tsuruga-san – preguntó kyoko algo impaciente.

Lory conteniéndose las ganas de molestarla miro de reojo a kyoko y sonriendo volvió a hablar- creo que lo mejor será que Kyoko-chan le haga compañía, puede que su presencia lo ayude a despertar-

-entiendo, enfermera! por favor lleve a la señorita a la habitación de Tsuruga Ren-

-si doctor, por favor sígame- señalando un camino Kyoko es llevada a la habitación de Ren, mientras Lory va a ver a Yashiro, el cual estaba un poco histérico y no dejaba de preguntar por su representado y amigo.

-Yashiro san, me alegro que estés bien-

-Presidente Lory, por favor dígame como se encuentra Ren- le suplico Yashiro mientras comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación.

-Tranquilo Yashiro-san, …mmm…mira los doctores dicen que el esta un poco complicado debido a que aun no despierta, pero descuida, kyoko-chan esta haciéndole compañía en estos momentos-

Ya más calmado y con una sonrisa de alivio Yashiro se vuelve a recostar en la cama mientras suspiraba.


	2. Despertar

Holaaa! Minna-san gracias por sus reviews, los dejo con el capítulo 2 de mi fic espero que les guste…

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

Kyoko al entrar en la habitación de Ren, por poco se desvanece al ver a su querido sempai recostado sobre aquella cama de hospital y conectado a unas cuantas maquinas que llevaban cuenta de sus signos vitales. Aquella imagen le dolía, no sabía que hacer, solo tomo una silla que encontró cerca y la coloco junto a la cama.

-Tsuruga-san puede oírme? Soy yo Mogami Kyoko, por favor despierte no me deje sola- le tomo una tímidamente una de sus manos y entre la conversa y las suplicas que hacía, cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo quedándose profundamente dormida en aquella silla

-Mogami-kun? Pobrecita te ha ganado el sueño- susurraba Lory entrando por la puerta de la habitación- hay Ren si vieras la imagen que te estás perdiendo-

Lory se saco el saco y se acerco a colocarlo en la espalda de Kyoko, pero le pareció que ella susurraba algo aun dormida, por lo que decidió acercarse.

-que es lo que dices pequeña?-

-Ren despierta, Ren no me dejes sola, Ren te necesito, despierta- y seguía susurrando el nombre de su sempai aun entre sus sueños.

Lory con una sonrisa en el rostro y comenzando a planear alguna travesura para cuando Ren despertara, se retiro de la habitación para ir a la cafetería a comer algo y volver después.

Ya había amanecido y Kyoko seguía dormida de la tomada de la mano de Ren. Pero él aun no despertaba… así transcurrió una semana en la que la escena se repetía todas las tardes, Kyoko venia le hacía compañía y terminaba durmiéndose a su lado tomada de su mano; Hasta que cierta mañana…

-Ren, despierta por favor- en medio de aquel largo sueño, Ren comienza a despertar debido a que le parecía escuchar de forma lejana pero clara la voz de su amada Kyoko y sentía como el calor comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo poco a poco.  
-por fin despiertas Ren- se escucho desde una lejana esquina de la habitación

-Presidente...- Ren intento acomodarse y enderezarse en la cama pero aquel movimiento le produjo algo de mareos.

-tranquilo, Ren… tómatelo con calma, mira a tu lado- para su sorpresa vio a Kyoko dormida aferrada a su mano fuertemente- ha de estar cansada, te ha cuidado todas las tardes durante una semana y por las noches, debiste escucharla como susurraba tu nombre.

-Kyoko-chan despierta- dijo con dulzura Ren acariciándole la mejilla con la otra mano.

Poco a poco abriendo sus ojitos Kyoko se dio cuenta que era la vos de Ren y estaba despierto, por lo que sin previo aviso y la sorpresa de todos salto sobre la cama directo a su cuello abrazándolo fuerte y comenzando a llorar

-Ren-san por fin despiertas, me tenias tan preocupada- decía entre las lagrimas Kyoko.

La alegría y sorpresa no cabían en el corazón de Ren, ahí estaba Su Kyoko abrazándolo, llamándolo por su nombre al fin. Por su parte el presidente Lory solo sonreía con una cara que se notaba que algo seguía tramando.

- Kyoko-chan, tranquila ya estoy bien no te preocupes- respondió acariciándole el cabello y sujetándola de la cintura como podía, para que se acomodara mejor y no se fuera a caer de la cama.

-emm… creo que iré a avisar al doctor que ya despertaste-  
Dijo el presidente Lory, pero aun así nadie lo escucho ni lo tomo en cuenta.

Minutos después ingresaron tres personas con diferentes tipos de cámaras, el doctor y el presidente Lory, cada uno de los fotógrafos tomaba fotos de distintos ángulos sin flash.

-Permiso! Jajaja…parece que ya estás bien Ren… jajaja –se reía el doctor mirándolo a él y a Kyoko.

Ante esto Kyoko se puso roja y de un salto se bajo de la cama pero aun así seguía aferrada a la mano de Ren debido a que el no quiso soltarla

-Presidente Lory!- reclamo Ren por el hecho de haber tenido hace unos minutos tantas cámaras rodeándolo.

Acercándose con variados y extraños instrumentos comenzó a hablar-bueno, después de examinarte parece que estas bien, pero lo más probable es que experimentes mareos, desorientación y fiebre como Yashiro-san- dijo el doctor ya más calmado terminando de revisar a Ren.

-disculpe pero como se encuentra Yashiro-san- dijo con mucho nerviosismo Ren, el cual se le notaba a simple vista.

-OH! Tranquilo el ya esta bien y fue dado de alta esta misma mañana-

- y yo?; Como para cuando podría darme el alta-

-Mmm… bueno podría dártelo e días dependiendo de cómo estés y siempre y cuando cumplas ciertos requisitos-

-como cuales doctor? Pregunto Kyoko algo tímida pero con mucha curiosidad.

-en primer lugar reposo absoluto por lo menos durant días luego de esto podrás ir haciendo diversas tareas, pero que no requieran mucho esfuerzo, que te alimentes bien pero en especial que respetes tus horas de comida y no dejes de tomarte la medicina.-

Mientras el doctor seguía dándole indicaciones a Ren, Lory comenzó a poner en práctica su plan comenzando con Kyoko-chan.

-Kyoko-chan puedes acompañarme afuera un momento-

Soltando la mano de Ren, Kyoko salio de la habitación siguiendo al presidente.

-Kyoko-chan me gustaría que cuides de Ren, cuando salga del hospital.-

- pero presidente Lory, yo no quiero ser una molestia para el.-

-Kyoko-chan para el tu no serás una molestia, y una de las cosas que menos puede descuidar es su alimentación y bueno ya sabes de quien estamos hablando-

-tiene razón, aunque el diga que cumplirá no podemos confiar en el, no se preocupe presidente Lory yo lo cuidare bien.- respondió ya convencida y sonriente Kyoko.

Luego de esta pequeña conversación ambos volvieron a entrar en la habitación y el doctor se dirigió a hablar con ellos.-bueno acepto cumplir las condiciones que le solicite así que le daremos el alta en 3 días.-

-le diste alguna licencia? Porque ya sospecharas como es este muchacho.-

-si no te preocupes, le di 1 semana de descanso.-

Luego de 3 largos días, Kyoko y el presidente Lory preparaban las cosas mientras Ren se cambiada de ropa para por fin poder irse a casa.

- Bueno Ren ha sido un placer, cualquier cosa me avisan, cuídate.- se despidió el doctor.

-muchas gracias, no se preocupe así lo are, adiós.- se despidió sonriente Ren.

- Muchísimas gracias doctor- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

Ren, Kyoko y el presidente Lory se despidieron del doctor, y salieron del hospital en uno de los tantos autos que tenia la empresa. El viaje en el auto fue muy silencioso, pero no por eso incomodo, al subir al auto Ren había tomado la mano de Kyoko ya que aun estaba un tanto inseguro de volver a subir a un auto, por lo que ambos iban en el asiento trasero tomados de la mano con Kyoko algo sonrojada.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 2 pronto actualizare el capitulo 3 pero por mientras las dejo con el titulo…" convalecencia al cuidado de Kyoko!" … merezco reviews?...


	3. convalecencia

Holaaa! Minna-san! Como están? gracias por sus reviews, los dejo con el capítulo 3 de mi fic espero que les guste… _Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura_

_Capitulo 3 "Convalecencia"__  
_  
Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Ren, el presidente Lory no podía creer lo que veía.

-Tsuruga-san por favor vaya a la cama-

-pero Mogami-san, no hace falta, me siento bien porque no mejor me dejas ayudarte.-

-Tsuruga-san vaya a la cama ahora!- desplegando su ejército de demonios Ren es empujando a la pieza y luego metiéndolo a la cama.

-Tsuruga-san voy a preparar la cena, presidente Lory gusta quedarse a cenar?- se escucho desde la habitación.

-ah, sí, esta bien, muchas gracias-

Kyoko sale rápidamente de la habitación de Ren y se dirige a la cocina, en la cual se movía ágilmente conociendo el lugar de casa cosa en aquella cocina, aunque igual le costaba tomar algunas cosas debido a la altura que estaban (altura de Ren), por lo que Lory queda boquiabierto al verla; al cabo de un rato Kyoko asomaba nuevamente su cabecita desde la cocina.

-bueno la cena esta lista!- sacando 3 platos de la repisa y unas bandejas, sirvió la comida y se dirigieron a la habitación de Ren el cual estaba muy aburrido.- prepare algo ligero ya que ya es de noche y Tsuruga-san no es muy amigo de la comida.

-wow se ve delicioso, gracias por la comida- dijeron Ren y Lory a coro

El presidente Lory quedo atónito al ver que Ren se estaba comiendo todo, con un poco de dificultad por tener un cabestrillo en el brazo y como Kyoko lo trataba con cariño y le ayudaba a comer con la otra mano. No se demoraron mucho en terminar la cena por lo que apenas terminaron Lory creyó que ya era hora de marcharse.

-bueno es hora de marchar, la cena estaba deliciosa, Kyoko-chan quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?- pregunto Lory molestando con la mirada a Ren.

-oh! No gracias, hoy pienso pasar la noche aquí si a Tsuruga-san no le molesta, recuerde que el doctor dijo que puede que tenga algo de mareos, desorientación y fiebre, por lo que prefiero quedarme a cuidar de Tsuruga-san.-

-mmm...…tienes razón será mejor que lo "cuides" bien- termina diciendo Lory mientras le echaba la última mirada picarona a Ren- bueno ya me voy entonces, adiós Kyoko-chan cualquier cosa me llamas, cuídate Ren.-

Después de ello Kyoko se fue a la cocina a limpiar la loza y dejar las cosas listas para el otro día, por lo que en ese tanto Ren se termino quedando dormido de lo aburrido que estaba en la cama, asique Kyoko se fue a la habitación de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar por la mañana fue Kyoko, se levanto, ducho y luego se fue silenciosamente a la cocina y preparo el desayuno, cuando ya estaba todo listo se dirigió a despertar a Ren el cual aun seguía dormido.

Toc toc toc! Permiso- la habitación de Ren estaba un tanto oscura, asíque decidió acercarse y correr las cortinas –Tsuruga-san despierte por favor- sin darse cuenta comenzó poco a poco acercarse a la cama, hasta quedar sentada en el borde de ella, totalmente embobada mirando Ren.

No supo cuando comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Ren pero solo sabia que no quería dejar de hacerlo o por lo menos hasta antes que Ren se despertara.

_-"que agradable sensación"- _pensó Ren, poco a poco iba a comenzar a abrir los ojos hasta que se dio cuenta de Kyoko, por lo que decidió seguir con los ojos cerrados haciéndose el dormido para ver cuánto tiempo podía estar Kyoko acariciándole el cabello, pero al cabo de un rato comenzó a sonreír por lo que Kyoko lo descubrió.

-buenos días Tsuruga-san-

-buenos días Mogami-san ¿Cómo dormiste?

-eh! Bien, bien gracias- retirando rápidamente su mano del rostro de Ren –Tsuruga-san vaya a asearse que el desayuno esta listo.

-mmm… (Quejándose un poco) esta bien, eso are- levantándose de la cama algo torpe, se fue al baño y al salir de este vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

-Mogami-san pero que es esto?...- antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por esta.

-por favor vuelva a la cama Tsuruga-san, usted aun no esta totalmente recuperado del accidente.-

-pero Mogami-san no…- comenzando a ser empujado por Kyoko a la cama, Ren es nuevamente acostado.

-el doctor dijo que debe descansar po días, recuerda? – le decía mientras dejaba la bandeja en una posición cómoda para que el comiera.

Después de acompañarlo y verificar que se había comido todo lo que ella le había preparando, Kyoko se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos y ordenar, al cabo de un rato volvió a la habitación de Ren.

-Tsuruga-san nos vemos en la tarde.-

-eh! A dónde vas Mogami-san- incorporándose de la cama para verla

-voy primero al Dumaraya y luego a LME volveré después de esto para hacer el almuerzo.- dijo sonriente Kyoko

- quieres que te lleve?- dijo Ren comenzando a levantarse de la cama.

De un momento a otro el aura del lugar se puso pesada y lúgubre,  
-no como se le ocurre, vuelva a recostarse ahora mismo.-grito escandalizada Kyoko

-pero, pero…- prefirió no continuar por que podía sentir como se volvía mas y mas oscuro y tenso el ambiente

-para cuando vuelva, no lo quiero ver merodeando de un lugar para otro, me escucho? – Se escucho gritar a Kyoko ya cerca de la puerta, y Ren tan solo se reía- adiós Tsuruga-san.

Paf! La puerta se había cerrado y Ren susurraba unas palabras mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación…-gracias, Mogami-san, te are caso, cuídate mucho, suerte y...**te amo**.

Hola! Este... bueno me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado mi historia, hare lo mayor posible para ir actualizándola cada 2 o tres semanas, gracias por sus reviews, en caso de que tengan alguna crítica o consejo me encantaría saberlo ya que este es mi primer fic..

**Kotoko:** muchísimas gracias, sin tu ayuda no hubiese podido subirlo a esta página, y gracias por el apoyo que diste cuando recién comencé a subirlo… ^. ^

**Akemy:** gracias por tu reviews y quería preguntarte si podía usar esa frase "nunca dejes de sonreír, alguien puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa" en uno de los capítulos (más adelante)...

**Tamarithaarww96:** si, si saldrán Sho y reino pero más adelante y tendrán poco protagonismo al menos unos de ellos…


	4. recaida al cuidado de mi amada enfermera

Holiiiii! Minna-san! Como están? Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los dejo con el capítulo 4 de mi fic espero que les guste…

_Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura_

_Capitulo 4_

__-me llamo presidente Lory?-

-si Kyoko-chan pasa-

-buenos días presidente, dígame para que me necesita- Le decía mientras hacia una reverencia.

- toma asiento y dime como se encuentra Ren.?-

-bueno el esta…- Kyoko no pudo seguir hablando debido que pudo escuchar como unos pasitos muy firmes venían hacia ella con mucha rapidez y no le dieron tiempo de darse vuelta y recibir ese fuerte abraso.

-María-chan!-

-one-san, one-san el abuelo me dijo que tú me dirás como se encuentra Ren-sama-

-Oh! Él ya se encuentra mejor, lo deje desayunado y en cama aunque en un comienzo se resistió un poco-

La pequeña ahora dirigía los ojos a su abuelo y ya no a su querida amiga la cual consideraba una hermana.

-abuelo, crees que pueda ir a visitar a Ren-sama?- preguntaba colocando diversas caritas intentando convencer a su abuelo.

-no lo se María-chan debes preguntarle a Kyoko-chan pues ella es quien esta cuidando a Ren.-

-Esta bien- ahora la pequeña comenzando a mirar a Kyoko.- one-san que dices puedo r a ver como esta Ren-sama?- colocando ojitos llorosos

-mmm… claro María-chan a Tsuruga-san le va a encantar verte y podríamos almorzar los tres.-

-siiiii! Abuelito puedo ir cierto?-

El presidente Lory solo se limito a moer la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-bueno entonces nos vamos ahora?- pregunto María mirando nuevamente a Kyoko con cierto tono de voz de niña a la cual si no complacen ara un berrinche.

-si, el debe estar esperándonos, bueno presidente Lory nos retiramos María-chan no volverá muy tarde asíque no se preocupe.- con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó a caminar de la mano de la pequeña María.

Ya al salir de la empresa lo único que Kyoko no se esperaba era que irían en la limusina del presidente, la cual llamaba bastante la atención de cualquiera y sin tener tiempo de protestar fue jalada hacia a dentro de ella por María-chan.

El trayecto en ella por suerte se hizo muy corto para Kyoko, y al llegar al apartamento de Ren, entraron en la casa y no sienten rudo alguno por lo que piensa que Ren esta dormido en su habitación y manda a María-chan a verificar esto, mientras ella iba a la cocina a ordenar un poco los materiales para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, pero tan solo entrando se puso muy pálida del susto que tubo al ver a Ren inconsciente en el piso de la cocina.

-Tsuruga-san despierte por favor, Tsuruga-san?- comenzando a llorar por no recibir respuesta- Ren-san despierta soy yo Kyoko, Ren-san?

-hola Kyoko- le dice comenzando a despertar y acomodándose un poco en el regazo de Kyoko- había pensado en sorprenderte ayudándote un poco con el almuerzo y de pronto me marie y caí al suelo, estaba tan cómodo que decidí tomar una siesta.-

Ayudando a levantarse a Ren, Kyoko lo va a dejar a su habitación muy enojada, tanto así que María-chan solo se limito a salir de ahí y esperar en la sala: al dejarlo en la cama, cerró la puerta de la pieza tras ella y mirándolo furiosa comenzó a liberar a sus demonios.

-acaso no te dije que tenias que descansar o es que acaso no me escuchaste- gritaba a viva vos Kyoko cosa que a María asustaba más ya que aun estando en la sala lograba a escuchar claramente la vos de Kyoko.

-bueno yo solo pensé en ayudarte un poco- le decía mirándola y poniendo caritas.

-ay, Ren-san no me vengas con esa, a además el doctor te dijo que debías reposar por que fue un accidente my fuerte y si no hubiese sido por que deben cuidarlo yo no estaría aquí hasta el día en que te recuperes por completo.- ahora ya no gritaba tan fuerte pero aun así se notaba que seguía molesta y ahora se le sumaba la tristeza cosa que a Ren ponía entre la espada y la pared.

-pero, pero, pero…- Ren no pudo seguir ya que ver a Kyoko en ese estad y comenzando a llorar le dolía demasiado y no lo soportaba.

-pero nada!, acaso no escuchaste cuanto me preocupe y lo que llore al saber que tuviste aquel accidente y aun mas lo que sufrí al verte en esa cama de hospital conectado a maquinas- ya lloraba mas fuerte cosa que a Ren desesperaba y a María-chan le comenzaba a preocupar.

-lo…lo siento mucho… prometo ser mas cuidadoso y cumplir con lo dicho por el doctor, ven acá, por favor- respondía Ren sentado desde la cama con una sonrisa que kyoko sabia que era de las sinceras.  
Sin recapacitar o meditar un poco en las palabras de Ren se acerco.

- que sucede ahora...- Kyoko no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle pues se vio atrapada en un abraso de Ren.

-de verdad que lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas, gracias por cuidarme.- susurro después de esto dejo que Kyoko se fuera pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que desde la puerta estaban siendo espiados por María-chan la cual rápidamente se volvió a su lugar al ver que Ren comenzaba a soltar a Kyoko.

- ahora que recuerdo, me pareció ver a María-chan en la sala cuando veníamos de la cocina, debió ser mi imaginación.-

-santo Dios, María-chan! Se me había olvidado – Kyoko abandono la habitación corriendo en busca de María quien estaba sentada en el sillón mirando la casa de Ren.

Mientras en la habitación de Ren este comenzaba a recapacitar sobre todas las palabras de kyoko y recuerda como ella le había llamado por su nombre, "al parecer estaba tan enojada y preocupada que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que me ha estado llamando por mi nombre al fin"- pensaba Ren en la cama.

(En la sala..)  
- María-chan, lo siento Ren-san ha tenido una recaída y esta muy cansado por lo que hoy no nos será posible almorzar juntos, asíque por que no vas a hacerle compañía mientras esperamos a que te venga a recoger el presidente Lory .

-este bien- un poco triste pero resignada la pequeña se quedo en la pieza con Ren.

Disculpe presidente Lory, usted podría venir a recoger a María-chan?, resulta que Ren-san ha sufrido una recaída y no esta muy bien del todo.

- no te preocupes Kyoko-chan mandare a que la vayan a recoger.- … asique Ren-san con cara de pillo susurraba el presidente

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos la pequeña se retiro dejando a Ren y a Kyoko nuevamente solos, recién eran las 5 de la tarde y la noche se notaba que vendrían difíciles para ambos.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews...

lLexa: jajajaja intentare bajar la cantidad de azúcar (para que no te de diabetes), pero no prometo nada jajajaja


	5. nuevo reto una pelicula para graduarse

Holaaaa…. pido perdón por la demora, pero es que he tenido unos días muy agitados en el liceo, por lo cual casi no tuve tiempo para nada... por lo que intentare demorarme menos en subirlo , ahora dejo con ustedes el capitulo 5.

Al cabo de una semana Ren ya se encontraba completamente bien, pero ahora era Kyoko quien se encontraba en un difícil dilema, ella sabía muy bien que aquella noche en la que Ren había tenido una recaída, el cofre de su corazón que con tanto recelo estaba cuidando estuvo a punto de ser abierto y si no se preocupaba de asegurar bien su corazón, nuevamente quedaría expuesto, cayendo en la trampa del amor y volvería a latir por alguien, pero aun así ella se rehusaba a volver a enamorarse. Ese sentimiento ya no existía en su corazón.

-_que es lo que le sucede ahora?- _pensaba Moko-san al ver a Kyoko detenida, cabizbaja y con un aura un tanto depresiva- _será que esta llorando?-_

-Ey tu!- grito al no soportar verla así- debo saber que es lo que le pasa- pero al volver a ver nuevamente a su amiga- terror, no debo huir y pronto, nooooo!- susurro muy bajo mientras Kyoko se volteaba con una sonrisa algo extraña y de oreja a oreja.

-Moko-san!- intento saltar al cuello de su amiga pero fue detenida justo a tiempo- Moko-san no seas mala con migo.-

-dime que te sucede.-

-eh! A mi? Nada solo estoy feliz de verte nuevamente.-

-sabes muy bien que a mi no puedes mentirme, y si no me dices me enojare ya que no confías en mi. -

de un momento a otro y sin aviso el aura depresiva de Kyoko volvió a tomarse todo el lugar.

-Etoo.. Ya me lo cuentas todo cuando entremos en los camerinos- tomándola de la mano llegaron a la sala de la sección Love Me y a empujones la metió dentro y la sentó.- bueno…cuéntame que es lo que paso.

-eh! No nada solo pensaba que hace dos años que estábamos en esta sección.- le respondió Kyoko intentando sonar lo más convincente que podía para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de le estaba mintiendo ya que no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-mmm.. Bueno si tienes razón, pero Sawara-san me llamo y dijo que necesitaba vernos de manera urgente, asíque vamos y después hablaremos las dos-

Tanto kyoko como Moko-san se dirigieron a la oficina de Sawara-san , pero Moko-san sabia muy bien que ha Kyoko le estaba sucediendo algo, pero por esta vez preferiría no presionarla para que le dijera la verdad.  
Como no encontraron nadie en la oficina de Sawara-san se dirigieron a la oficina del presidente, y entrando en la oficina, un carnaval se estaba desarrollando…

-mis queridas chicas, díganme como están?- les dijo el presidente Lory mientras dejaba de bailar y detenía el carnaval que había en su oficina.

-buenos días presidente Lory, muy bien y usted- respondieron a coro Kyoko haciendo una reverencia y Moko-san sonriendo.

- mis niñas, tengo excelentes noticias para ustedes, se acerca su graduación de la sección Love Me, claro siempre y cuando puedan pasar victoriosas la última prueba-

Ambas se miraban con mucha alegría pero al escuchar la palabra "prueba" todo su entusiasmo se fue al piso.

-disculpe señor presidente, pero de que se trata?- preguntaba con algo de curiosidad Moko-san

-tranquilas no es nada difícil, solo tienen que participar cada una en cierta película para la cual las hemos escogido… en tu caso Kotonami-san tu estarás con Iou-kun nuevamente e interpretaran la historia de una familia, y Kyoko-chan tu estarás en una película de amor-

(Kyoko se petrifico al escuchar la palabra amor.)

-Kyoko-chan estas bien? –

Kyoko no respondía, estaba casi totalmente perdida en su mente, y petrificada.

-bueno para cuando reaccione, Kotonami-san dile a Kyoko que busque a Sawara-san y que él le dará los detalles.-

-así lo are presidente Lory fue un gusto.-después de eso Moko-san se dispuso a Kyoko a punta de empujones y tirones.

-Kyoko-chan tranquila todo saldrá bien y nos graduaremos de Love Me juntas.-

-Moko-san eso no es verdad!-Dijo Kyoko reaccionando y haciendo pucheros con lagrimas – yo no podré hacerlo, yo ya no se amar, además tu estarás con Iou-kun y yo estaré sola- (comenzando a llorar.)

-tranquila se que podrás hacerlo porque somos actrices.-

(mirándola lentamente a los ojos susurro)- bueno lo intentare.-

después de un rato, y ya en compañía de Sawara-san comenzaron a platicar sobre las películas y los actores con lo que estarían.

-Kotonami-san tu película se llama: "En familia", tú serás la protagonista con Iou-kun y también estará Mimori-chan-

-Esta bien – dijo un poco cabizbaja Moko-san pues no le agradaba la idea de estar con Mimori-chan.

-Mogami-san el nombre de tu película "No es solo el destino", el director es Ogata-kun.-

Con solo escuchar el nombre del director a Kyoko se le vinieron a su mente muchos recuerdos de Dark Moon.

-creo que todo estará bien.-

-entonces aquí están los guiones, aparte de ellos y las direcciones de los lugares a los que deben presentarse a las 8°° AM, les deseo mucha suerte.-

-gracias Sawara-san, aremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijeron a coro ambas chicas felices.- adiós.

Y ya en el camarín, a Kyoko se notaba que estaba algo apurada pues tenía otro trabajo al que asistir y si se demoraba más llegaría tarde.

-Moko-san nos vemos mañana!- grito mientras corría hacia la salida…

En otro lado estaba Yashiro hablando por teléfono y mirando con cara de travesura a Ren- no se preocupe presidente, todo saldrá según lo planeado, me despido.-


	6. problemas con Reino

*capitulo 6*

Ya había comenzado a oscurecer y Kyoko estaba en un nuevo trabajo ya un poco cansada pues había sido un día muy largo.

-Kyoko-chan que bueno verte nuevamente, como has estado? -

-Buenas noches, muy bien Yashiro-san- dijo Kyoko en una reverencia dirigida tanto a Yashiro como a Ren

-buenas noches Mogami-san- dijo Ren sonriéndole dulcemente cosa que provoco que otros pocos demonios de Kyoko murieran en el acto.

-y dime Kyoko-chan que haces por acá?- "si no se los preguntas tu supongo que tendré que preguntárselo yo, ya me lo agradecerás después" pensó Yashiro mientras le echaba un ojo a Ren y esperaba la respuesta de la joven.

-este … es que el que trabaja como Boo se enfermo y llamaron solicitando a alguien- respondió un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca le salían del todo bien las mentiras por lo que suplicaba que se lo creyeran .

-comprendo, bueno te dejamos Ren tiene una entrevista aquí al lado, cuídate Kyoko-chan nos vemos luego.- se despidió Yashiro.

-animo y cuídate mucho Mogami-san – dijo Ren con una dulce sonrisa como deseándole que superara alguna prueba que pronto se presentaría.

-gracias Tsuruga-san , Yashiro-san nos vemos cuídense..- dijo con otra reverencia Kyoko.

Ya en el camerino Kyoko estaba por terminar de cambiarse cuando por su mente comenzaron a pasar nuevas preguntas acerca de su sempai del cual hace un buen rato no dejaba de pensar.

-"Tsuruga-san estará comiendo bien?¿era mi idea o estaba mas delgado?¿será que después de recuperarse cuando deje de cuidarlo volvió a su habito alimenticio? ¿Estará enfermo? Tsuruga-san una taza de café no es un alimento!" y así se mantuvo pensando en nuevas interrogantes sobre Ren y sus hábitos alimenticios durante un rato, hasta olvido preguntar quienes serian los invitados del programa de hoy!... pero para su mala suerte era el grupo Viel Ghoul con su insoportable y acosador vocalista "Reino". Por lo que durante el programa Kyoko intento no llamar la atención y actuar como su sempai comportándose lo mas sereno posible, confundiendo a reino.

- "quién diablos esta dentro de ese pollo, no puede ser Tsuruga Ren, eso es imposible el no haría un papel así, entonces quien eres? Porque no logro saber quién eres?!..." pensaba Reino comenzando a desesperarse.

Apenas termino el programa Kyoko salio corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su camerino pero al ir por el pasillo vio a reino por lo que decidió cambiar su ruta metiéndose en el primer pasillo que vio.

-ouch!- Kyoko choco contra algo o alguien perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo debido al golpe

- lo siento , pero deberías mirar por dónde vas- dijo Ren levantando a el pollo que se encontraba en el suelo

- Lo siento Tsuruga-san – dijo Kyoko sacándose la cabeza de pollo

- Mogami-san no te había reconocido, estas bien?-

-si, descuide no me sucedió nada solo perdí el equilibrio.-

-dime Mogami-san que haces por acá no deberás estar en el otro estudio? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad ya que viendo la hora obviamente el programa había terminado pero Kyoko debería de estar en su camerino o tal vez ya marchándose a su casa.

- emm…. Es que bueno en el estudio anda Reino ya que era a su grupo a quien iban a entrevistar y apenas termino el programa salí huyendo para que no… bueno no me molestara.- dijo Kyoko bajando su cabeza.

De un momento a otro el rey de las tinieblas apareció en el lugar, los demonios de Kyoko comenzaron a bailar conga alrededor del, si Ren estaba muy molesto.

-Kyoko-chan yo ya termine en lo que estaba quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa-  
Este es que yo no quiero ser una molestia para usted – dijo Kyoko bajando un poco su cabeza.

-no te preocupes tu no serias nunca una molesta, ven vamos- dijo Ren volviendo a la normalidad sonriente, por lo que comenzaron a caminar en camino a los camerinos de boo el pollo tomados de la mano cosa que a Kyoko avergonzaba un poco.-

ya había pasado un rato y tanto Kyoko como Ren salían felices y riéndose del camerino, hasta que apareció Reino en su camino.

-hola koneko-chan ¿Cómo estás?- dijo en tono seductor reino

-hola Reino- dijo Ren con cierto tono tétrico en su voz y con una clara mirada de amenaza..."Si te acercas te mato"

- que es lo que quieres?, estoy ocupada.- gruño Kyoko

mientras Kyoko hablaba Ren abrazo a Kyoko por lo cintura mientras que esta se acomodaba mejor del abrazo para no quedar incomoda.

Bueno entonces nos veremos pronto muy pronto mi querida koneko-chan.- dijo despidiéndose e intentando molestar a Ren con una mirada la cual si no hubiera sido porque Kyoko apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y estrecho mas el agarre la hubiera tomado en cuenta y le hubiera respondido.

Ambos vieron a Reino y a su grupo alejarse, por lo que Kyoko nuevamente hablo pero esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-gracias Tsuruga-san no sabe como se lo agradezco.-

no te preocupes Mogami-san, siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte y cuidarte, no quiero que nunca dudes en acudir a mi… ¿OK?

-esta bien..-

-bueno nos vamos?-

-eh, si vamos- Kyoko se había comenzado a dar cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban pero Ren no tenía planeado soltarla, o por lo menos no aun…

{En otro lugar del estudio}

-"dios donde pudo meterse Ren no lo encuentro en ninguna parte, será que fue a ver a Kyoko-chan, no creo porque me hubiera avisado que saldría… a dioses Ren donde te metiste"- pensaba un extrañado y algo preocupado Yashiro solitario en el estudio de la entrevista, ya que como se había demorado en salir cuando por fin pudo ya no encontró a Ren en ningún lugar y el no contestaba su teléfono.


End file.
